Double wedding, double everything!
by Torchix
Summary: May and Ash and Gemma and Walter are having a double wedding, and honeymoon and... well, you’ll see. I’m not 21, its just 4 the fic, written in May’s POV. Childhoodshipping see profile and Advanceshipping.


**[****A/N May and Ash and Gemma and Walter are having a double wedding, and honeymoon and... well, you'll see. (I'm not 21, its just 4 the fic,) written in May's POV. Childhoodshipping and Advanceshipping.]**

**Me: Hi! One thing to say other than, Hi! I am not ****21, I do not have a kid, and I'M TOO YOUNG TO! Read my other stories and you'll find out. **

**I don't own Pokèmon.**

**Double wedding, ****double everything.**

**May's POV**

Oh man, I'm so excited! I'm May and today I'm getting married to the love of my life Ash Ketchum! I and our friend we met in Johto, Gemma, are having a double wedding. She's getting married to her boyfriend Walter. We're getting ready right now, her dress is gorgeous, and I bet it looks way better than mine. She's got this long elegant white dress, with spaghetti straps and lots of glass diamonds all over the top half. A tiara has been delicately placed in her hair and her dark brunette hair has been curled and let loose down her back. A diamond necklace and earrings complete her look along with white roses in her bouquet.

"May? Hellooooo, are you in there? Base contacting May, do you read me?" I quickly snap out of my thoughts and look at Gemma who had spoken to me, slightly giggling.

"Reading you loud and clear Gem." I giggled. She smiled at me.

"You were off on your own little dream world, May; I thought you were in some sort of coma!" Gemma laughed.

"With my eyes open?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't reply to anything Mrs. Ketchum was saying, did she Mrs. K?"

"No, you weren't. I was asking you if you wanted help putting on your dress, since you haven't started to put it on yet." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"I'm fine getting it on myself Mrs. Ketchum, don't worry." I smiled. As I walked to the changing booth near the back of the brides' room I heard a small girl cheer.

"Mommy, Mommy!" looking over my shoulder I saw a small brunette girl running through the door. A silver dress was what she was wearing, our little flower girl, Luna, Gemma's kid. Gemma picked her 3yr old up and spun her around.

"Hello sweetie, has Uncle Bradley been taking good care of you?" She smiled. Sighing I turned away and walked into the changing room. I wish that was me, holding my child and asking them if they had fun, but no, not yet. I slowly changed into my dress. Mrs. Ketchum made it for me specially; she couldn't make it white though since Gemma already had a white one, instead mines gold. It's got a small beaded circle on top of the strapless flowing gold main part with two thick straps going behind my neck in a V shape. The dress flows out with small golden jewels placed in random areas around the bottom. I have a white veil with gold near the bottom, but it flows back behind me instead of covering my face, Ash _insisted_ on that, the sweetheart. I slipped on my high heeled shoes and put on my necklace and earrings. I've decided to have my hair in a small bun at the back with a jewelled hair tie and small plaits going around it like petals with a golden rose placed in the front of my hair along with a tiara.

"I hope Ashy likes it." I smiled to myself. Slowly I walked out of the changing room, smiling.

"Ohmigosh May! You look amazing!" Gemma squealed. I smiled lightly and shook my head.

"No where near as good as you. You look like a snow princess."

"Fire's more my style. But you look like a sun queen in that, a young queen." Gemma smiled.

"Thanks,"

"May, I have your bouquet ready." Mrs. Ketchum said handing me a bouquet of golden roses.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum." I said, taking the bouquet from her.

"Dear, you're going to be my daughter-in-law in only a few minutes, it's about time you started to call me Delia." Delia smiled. I guess she's right.

"Alright, Delia." I said unsurely, it felt slightly weird calling her by her first name, I know we're gonna be related soon but, it doesn't seem natural.

"Hey you two, you better hurry, the boys are almost ready!" Dawn shouted through the door.

"Yeah, Ash is getting impatient, he's wants it over with so you can…" Kim started. She's Gemma's bestest other friend as well as me. Gemma butted in.

"Excuse me! Luna is in here!" She shouted. I giggled and blushed slightly. Kim was one of my best friends too now and I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Kim, I would appreciate it if you didn't say such nonsensical comments." I said.

"Ooooooo, someone's swallowed a dictionary!" Sighing slightly I banged on the door.

"Watch it, or I'll make sure you don't catch either bouquet Kim!" I shouted jokingly.

"Ooooooo, I'm _sooo_ scared!"

"Stupid bridesmaids." I muttered under my breath, Gemma walked over to me giggling with Luna by her side.

"They are really silly aren't they?" She smiled.

"Tell me about it." I sighed.

________________________________________

With the boys… (No POV here!)

"Are you sure I look ok? I mean, it's a bit casual for a wedding." Ash said. He hadn't got on a full tux, just dress trousers, white shirt with black tie and dress shoes.

"Yes man, I'm sure. The whole reason we didn't go full tux for you was because you hate tuxes." Walter sighed. He was in the usual full tux; his normally messy dark brunette hair was gelled down. "May will like it, now drop it."

"Fine, I just want this to go well, May's been going on about it for months."

"So has Gem. But am I worrying? No."

"Alright I get your point." Ash sighed. Then Norman and Mark came in. (Mark is Gemma's dad!) Both men gulped at the sight of their future father-in-laws. "H-hi Norman…"

"H-hi Mark…" Walter stuttered. The two older mean stared menacingly and then suddenly laughed.

"No need for you to be worrying boys, we just came to wish you good luck." Norman laughed. Both boys let put a deep sigh of relief.

"Now, go on up to the front, you're meant to be waiting for your girls." Mark said. Ash and Walter nodded walking out and towards the altar. "Man, they really are worry warts, we trusted them _long _ago."

"I know, now c'mon, lets go collect the brides." Norman laughed.

________________________________________

With us… (Mays POV again.)

"Girls! We're here and its time to go gets married!" Dad called through the door. Gemma and I squealed happily.

"Coming! Luna, you go and spread flower petals like I said ok?" Gemma said. The little girl nodded and skipped out happily. Gemma grabbed my hand and we ran out letting each others hands go and linking arms with our fathers.

"Let's go." Mark said. We walked calmly towards the door, my heart started pounding. I feel so nervous, I don't know why. I heard the bridal music start playing as we finally reached the doors. Dad led me through and Mark led Gemma through. I saw Ash staring at me; I giggled slightly noticing his mouth was wide open. Walter seemed to have a similar but less wide mouthed/eyed expression. Delia suddenly stood up and shut Ash's jaw for him, causing me to giggle louder. Dad nudged me slightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it…." I whispered. He just nodded as we continued walking. When we finally reached the front dad passed me over to Ash, nodding slightly. Ash linked his arm with mine, but I slid my arm down and grabbed his hand. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Gemma was having no nervous problems with Walter, he just grabbed her hand. I sighed slightly, Ash was so nervous about this, I never understood why, he was the one who proposed and he wasn't the slightest bit nervous then. My thoughts were interrupted by the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…"

(A/N Now people, I don't know a lot about wedding ceremonies, so I'll skip to what I do know, THE I DO'S! P.s, I think the rings are already on…)

"Ash Ketchum and Walter Strong do you take these women to be your lawful wedded wives, for richer and poorer, till death does you part?"

"I do." Walter said.

"I-I do." Ash said. I frowned slightly but smiled quickly when he squeezed my hand; I squeezed his back and rubbed the back of it with my thumb.

"Now, do you, May Maple and Gemma Ashmore take these men to be your lawful wedded husbands till death does you part?"

"I do." Gemma smiled.

"I do." I giggled.

"I now pronounce you husbands and wives! You may kiss the brides."

Walter and Gemma immediately kissed, but Ash, seemed a bit hesitant due to his nervousness. So instead, I made the move, pushing my lips against his. He staggered slightly but soon I felt his arms around my waist, so I quickly put one of mine around his neck with the other in his hair forcing his face closer to mine, making our lips press harder together. I heard a few 'oooooo's' from the congregation but ignored them. Ash slowly pulled back after a minute, lingering near my face for a moment before we opened our eyes and pulled back completely, smiling brightly at each other. Clapping echoed around the room as Ash and I and Gemma and Walter ran out for the doors to the limo that would take us to the reception. As soon as we left Ash's normal happiness and confidence came back, we were all laughing and joking with each other and he was the one laughing the most.

"I can't wait till the reception, the first dances, everything's gonna be great!" Gemma sighed. Walter chuckled.

"Don't expect me to be any good at dancing." He laughed. I giggled at them and snuggled into my new husband's chest.

"Well I made Ashy here get dancing lessons; I don't want my feet bruised by the end of the reception." I smiled.

"Ashy? Man that's classic!" Walter laughed. Gemma elbowed him in the ribs, I looked at Ash and he seemed pretty hurt. Frowning slightly, I glared daggers at Walter before gently running my fingers through Ash's hair.

"That wasn't very nice Walter; I think her little nickname's quite cute, so stop taking the mik." Gemma scowled. Walter sighed and apologized, but Ash still seemed downtrodden. When we arrived at the reception venue no-one else had arrived, so I took Ash into a quiet corner and sat down on a bench, patting the space next to me asking him to sit down. When he finally did I wrapped my arms around him.

"Ashy, c'mon, don't let Walter get to you. He was just teasing; I know it wasn't nice but don't let it bring you down." I said softly. I felt Ash put his arms around me and nuzzle his face into my hair.

"I don't like it when people take the mik out of me, especially when it's to do with our relationship." He muttered, "I like your little nickname, he shouldn't take the mik, he's our friend."

"Friends tease Ash; we gotta learn to live with it." I looked up at him, smiling. "Besides, whatever people say we'll still love each other, teasing or no teasing."

"You're right." Ash chuckled. He kissed my forehead lightly. "Now c'mon, people'll be arriving soon, we need to go sit at the table." I nodded and he stood up, holding his hand out for me to take. I took it and we ran to the table with Gemma and Walter on. Gemma seemed to nudge Walter as we sat down. Walter muttered something like 'Alright, alright,' to Gemma before he looked up at us.

"Look, Ash, I'm sorry for teasing you about the nickname earlier. I was just thinking aloud, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said. Ash smiled.

"It's alright pal. Friends tease, I just gotta understand that." I smiled as he quoted me.

Soon people started to arrive, the cake eating came and passed, and soon it was time for the dance.

For the first time that day Walter was the un-confident one from the two men, Ash and I walked onto the floor straight away, but Gemma had to drag him up, even little Luna was tugging at his leg. I giggled as they all fell to the floor in a heap. Gemma huffed and straightened herself up, dragging Walter by his leg onto the floor.

"Stop being a wuss!" Gemma whispered harshly. I giggled. She finally managed to get him to his feet, and but her arms around his neck.

I turned away from them when I felt Ash's arms wrapped around my waist.He smiled down at me and I kissed him lightly. We started to dance around the floor.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

I love this song, it's nothing like Ash and I, but it's really nice, a nicer version of Romeo and Juliet.

Walter was treading on Gemma's toes, making her wince and scowl at him. I giggled, even the most serious person at the party, Paul, was laughing slightly.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Ash's arms tightened around my waist, and I was almost floating, I'm sure. My feet were barely touching the ground. I love this; everyone else in the room seemed to disappear until a little figure bumped into my leg. I looked down and smiled at Luna, she was adorable. Ash grinned and pulled a silly face at his goddaughter.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh_

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…

…_Together, together, together everyone…_

As the next song started Ash and I grabbed Luna's hands and we all started dancing. Luna was crazy about 'High School Musical' and I have been forced to watch it on many babysitting days.

______________

**Later on…**

I giggled as Ash carried me onto the ship. He took us to our cabin and laid me on the bed, climbing up next to me, pulling me close to his chest and kissing me fervently. I groaned slightly and kissed him back with the same desire. His tongue gained access to my mouth when I groaned, and our tongues danced together, slowly his hand fiddled with the dresses zipper.

It was a long, passionate night.

_

Light stung my closed eyes as the morning sun broke through a small crack in the cabin curtains, morning.

"Ugh, good morning baby." Ash groaned, I heard fabric rustle as he got up and shook me.

I grumbled and curled up into a tight ball, he sighed in early defeat and I heard him getting dressed.

"What time is it?" I murmured. The bed sank as he sat next to me.

"About 10, the boat docks in an hour, so I'd get up if I were you." I sighed as he said this, sitting up, making sure I was covered though I didn't need to. I opened my eyes, shutting them immediately afterwards. The sudden light stung my retinas **(You ever had that when you wake up?)**, making me flinch slightly before I opened my eyes again, more slowly this time. Ash was smiling at me; his normally messy hair was even messier than usual from last night's 'activities'. He leant and kissed me, I kissed back whilst grabbing his hair, but he pulled back.

"Not now, we don't have time." He grinned. I pouted, but stood up. I was about to drop the covers, but shooed Ash to face the other way. Ash sighed and looked away. "I see no point in me turning away, May."

I just shook my head and got into a white tank top and a pair of denim shorts.

"I wouldn't wear that May; you'll be a bit cold." Ash chuckled. I looked at him and scowled.

"You peeked!" I pouted. He laughed. I sighed and changed into a turtle neck sweater and thick jeans. "Is this better?"

"Yes." He chuckled, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I sighed as his warm breath caressed the skin he had exposed when he pushed the turtle neck off my shoulder. He pulled away and pulled my top back up. "C'mon, before we get too distracted let's go meet up with Gemma and Walter." He commented.

That's right, not only a double wedding but a double honeymoon too. This oughta be interesting.

I pulled on some ugg-boots and my new husband and I walked out of the cabin with our suitcases packed for 2 months in wherever we are going. I haven't been told yet, but the fact I need to wear warm clothes gives me a pretty good idea.

We met with the other two in the ship's foyer; Gemma was wearing a designer red turtleneck sweater **(I wish!)** and black jeans with fluffy black boots. Walter was in similar attire to Ashy, but green and brown instead of red and blue. A thick snow jacket and trousers were what the two men were in. Gemma and I hugged friendlily.

"How was your night?" She whispered. I blushed.

"Uh... it-it was ok..." I stuttered.

"From the look on your face it was great... no _amazing_." Gemma teased. I blushed deeper, the blood rushing to my face in bucket loads. She giggled and the men came over.

"What have you done to my wife, Gem?" Ash asked jokingly. His arm wrapped around my waist.

"Just asked how your first night of marriage was, nothing more." Gemma innocently commented. The blush started to retreat from my cheeks, but it quickly came back up as Ash pushed the sweater back down and kissed my neck. Walter and Gemma laughed lightly in the background. Ash pulled back and the sweater rolled back up.

"How long is it until the ship docks, Ash?" Walter asked.

"About 45 minutes. I woke at 10 ready to leave, but May took about 15 minutes to get up!" Ash said. I hit him lightly for the last bit.

"I was tired! I couldn't help it!" I exclaimed.

"Tired? May, you had a lie in, why would you be tired?" Walter said. I blushed as Gemma smirked knowingly at me.

"Alright, stop embarrassing May and let's go to the ship's deck ready for when we leave the ship." Gemma said. Ash grabbed my hand and leads me to the deck, the others not far behind. When we got to the door leading out Ash covered my eyes.

"Hey!" I protested.

"It's a surprise, May; I don't want you to see until I let you!" Ash laughed. Man, everyone is laughing at me today! I sighed in defeat and let him show me over the deck until I felt my stomach come in contact with the cold metal bars protecting passenger from falling into the ocean. Ash's hands were removed from my eyes and I gasped at the sight in front of me.

The snowy mounts of Sinnoh greeted my tired eyes. The snow on them seems to glitter in the sun as it shone down on them. I could just make out small figures skiing down the sides.

Squealing I jumped around and hugged Ash.

"OMG thank you!" I shrieked, Ash laughed and hugged me back.

"I knew you've always wanting to go skiing, so I asked them' he jerked his thumb at the other happy couple who were now kissing 'and they said 'o-..."

I cut him off by kissing him. His arms wrapped around my waist tighter and I tangled my hand in his hair, grabbing a fistful of his raven locks. He sighed and kissed harder. His hand wandered lower, so this time I cut it off.

"Aaaasssshhh, you said yourself, we don't have time." I groaned. He sighed, kissing my neck through my sweater before pulling back.

"Why did I have to say that?" He smiled. I giggled, kissing his cheek. The other two were going a bit too far, Gemma was against the bars and Walter was kissing her neck, so I grabbed a freezing bottle of water and threw it over them. They coughed a bit and pulled back, glaring at me.

"What the hell May?!" Walter yelled. Ash and I burst out laughing at the soaking wet husband and wife. Even Gemma started to laugh slightly.

Then the horn blew signalling the ship's docking, Ash grabbed our bags and Walter grabbed theirs. We quickly ran off the ship and got a cab to our hotel.

_____________________________

When we got to the hotel Ash paid the driver and we walked up to the reception, I was shocked to see that it was a 6 star hotel! How much did those men pay for this? We checked into our rooms and went up to them.

When we reached our rooms door Ash put the bags down and picked me up bridal style, kicking to door open and walking in. I giggled.

"We're not at the house yet, Ashy." I said. He kissed my cheek.

"Oh well, I felt like it." Ash replied. I looked around the room as he set me on my feet and picked up our bags. The room was white and fluffy. The headboard on the bed was 3 large white and gold hearts and the actual bed was a 4 poster with gold drapes. The covers were white, with gold edges and gold hearts sewn in. The pillows were fluffy white, and the rest of the room, even the mirrors, was covered in white and gold hearts. I started to daydream when Ash dropping the cases snapped me back to reality.

"Ready to hit the slopes?" He grinned, I giggled, grabbing a jacket, a beanie and a scarf then grabbing Ash's arm and dragging him from the room. "I'll take that as a yes shall I?"

__

We reached the slopes within a few minutes, Gemma and Walter already getting lessons. Walter was failing miserably to even stand on the skis, most of the time dragging Gem down with him.

I dragged Ash until he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder playfully, I playfully hit his back. Then he dropped me onto the snow and tickled me.

"*laugh* Ash! *laugh* s-stop!" I got out between laughs.

"Never!" He laughed back. Then I saw an instructor behind him and managed to tap his shoulder and point. Ash stopped, standing up and coughing. He helped me up and we faced the woman who was going to be our instructor. "Um, well... shall we get started?"

"Yes, lets." She said. I didn't like the way she was looking at Ash, so I wrapped my arm around him, showing our last interaction was not a brotherly-sisterly gesture. She gave me a look and then put on a professional front. "So, have either of you skied before?"

"No." Ash said. His arm tightened around me. I smiled.

"Well then, let's start. The skis are in the shed over there; go grab yourself a pair each." Ash nodded and we walked over to the shed, when something, or rather some_one_, tripped me. I landed face first in the snow. Ash bent down and turned me over, helping me up.

"Are you alright, baby?" He asked. I nodded and spat out some snow. He looked at the woman. "Excuse me, but that was totally uncalled for! My wife did nothing, just because you think I'm hot doesn't mean you should do that to May! Now I suggest you act professionally or I will be consulting the manager!" The woman backed off slightly as Ash grabbed our skis and those things you use to pull yourself along. **(I don't know the name!:s) **I checked they were the right size and walked back over. I glared at the instructor.

After a bit we were trying to ski down a small slope, we held hands and were doing well, when I slipped and fell backwards. Ash was pulled down with me and we slid to the bottom of the practice slope on out bums. Ash landed on top of me. It took us a few seconds until we started to burst out in laughter. He climbed off of me and pulled me up, only for us to be knocked back down again by Walter and Gemma. We all landed on our asses and laughed out loud.

"Oh my god, my ass is freezing!" Gemma groaned. She stood up and adjusted her fluffy red earmuffs and red jacket, brushing the loose snow from her trousers. When Walter got up his bobble hat was over his eyes, so he walked around like a zombie until he tripped over Ash's ski. I started to giggle, we're all grown up on the outside, but we're all big kids on the inside. Gemma fake huffed and pulled the hat from over his face.

"If Luna saw you now she would be laughing at her 'stilly daddy'." She giggled.

"Stilly?"

"Yeah, Luna mixed stupid and silly together because that's what she thinks her daddy is!" Gemma grinned. Walter sighed and pulled her earmuffs off, throwing them into the snow. Gemma rushed to get them before kicking him in the shin, making him fall over, _again_. Ash stood up and picked me up, carrying me back up the slopes.

It took us a few more attempts but we finally managed to ski down the slope without falling over, but by then it was time to go and eat.

________________________

**The dinner hall 1hr later...**

We were still in our snow clothes for dinner; because of the temperature it would not be practical to wear formal attire. So, we sat at the table, and after we ordered our food we started to laugh at old journeys.

"Do you remember when we were in Pokoh and Walter fell down that TR pit trap and cried 'MOMMY' really loud? I was laughing for months afterwards!" Gemma laughed. We all burst into laughter, well, except Walter. Safe to say he wasn't amused. He pouted at his wife.

"Not funny! I was scared." He said.

"God you sound like me Walter." I said, "When I first _started_ my journey." He pouted more now. "Friends tease you gotta learn to deal with it!" I repeated. Ash put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Oh ha-ha." Walter said sarcastically. Gemma kissed him, which shut him up. When she pulled back he had a goofy look on his face.

"There, that's better." Gemma giggled. Then our plates arrived.

I had ordered fish **(I seem to have an obsession with her eating fish!)** and Ash had beef and uh... something else. Gemma was tucking into some turkey and chicken, the chicken made me flinch, of course it isn't a Blaziken like mine, but the thought is a bit disgusting. And Walter, well... I honestly have no idea what that orange mush is! Yuck...

"So Gemma, since you were asking us how our night was, how was yours?" Ash smirked. I giggled. Gemma's face was as red as her sweater and Walter looked like he was gonna pass out.

"Uh... it-it w-was it-it wa..." she stuttered out. I kicked her shin lightly under the table.

"By the look on your face it was great... no _amazing_." I quoted. She blushed impossibly red.

"Ok, I get it. Sorry about teasing you earlier." She said. I grinned at her and continued to eat. She carried on too.

It took us about half an hour to finish that course and our desert, when we decided to go into town at the bottom of the hill for the night.

We walked down, Walter pulling Gemma over as we walked down the snowy mountainside. Ash and I held hands and laughed at the new married couple. Ash and I weren't being as silly as them, but we had our moments when he would tease me by kissing me and pulling back just as I kissed back.

"Asssshhhh." I groaned, he chuckled and kissed me properly. I sighed and kissed back, he pulled away and kept walking. It took me a minute before I ran after him and hit him lightly. "Meanie."  
"Aw c'mon May, I was only teasing." He grinned as he picked me up and threw me onto his back, so I was being given a piggy-back ride. I squealed playfully and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hold. He tickled under my knees making me burst into giggles. I thrashed about with my legs, making him stop pretty quickly. I nuzzled my face into his tanned neck. "That tickles." Ash chuckled.

"Well, you tickled me so I'll tickle you, even." I replied. He chuckled again and turned his neck at and awkward angle to kiss my cheek. When he turned back his neck clicked. "Ouch, I could hear that."

"Yeah, owwww." Suddenly the floor came towards my face until it was buried in the cold stuff. Ash groaned under my full weight, so I climbed off of him and looked at our attacker.

Walter lay spread on the floor with his legs in the air and lying on his chest. His eyes were spirals. Gemma ran up to us giggling.

"Sorry guys, I guess I pushed Walty a bit too hard. I didn't mean for him to knock into you like a bowling ball." She grinned. I smiled and stood up.

"No worries, we're all big kids anyway, just another graze!" I said. Suddenly something hit the back of my head. Turning around I saw Ash forming another snowball. "Right, that's it." I bent down and got a snowball about the size of 3 fists, picking it up and aiming at my husband.

"Now c'mon May, there's no need for..." he started, he was cut off when my snowball connected with his face. I giggled until another snowball connected with my back. Turning I saw Gemma giggling, when she got snow shoved down the back of her shirt by Walter. Shrieking she grabbed snow and shoved it down his trousers making him jump around like a Spoink. Seeing my chance I launched a huge ball of snow at Gemma, knocking her off her feet.

We never got to town, most of the night was spent throwing snow at each other.

______________________

**2 months later, the day they leave...**

I smiled at the test in my hand, when the bathroom door opened, I hid it behind my back as Ashy came in.

"It's time to go, c'mon May!" He grinned. I dropped the test on the floor behind me and grabbed his hand, walking out of the door with him. He had both suitcases in his other hand, so I grabbed one.

"Uh-uh, I'm carrying one, Ashy." I said, he smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Alright, but be careful, you're a right klutz." He grinned. I put my free arm around him tightly as we walked to meet Walter and Gemma.

When we got to the foyer they were already waiting for us. Gemma ran up to me and hugged me.

"Men, you carry the bags, I wanna talk to May in _private_." She giggled. Walter sighed as he grabbed her bag, I handed Ash mine and kissed his cheek. They walked on ahead whilst Gemma and I stayed further back. "You'll never guess what I found out this morning, I'm pregnant!" Gemma whisper-squealed. I smiled at her.

"You're not alone there." I smiled, she looked at me with wide eyes before squealing again.

"Oh my GOD! May that's great!" She exclaimed. The men looked back.

"What is?" Ash said. I blushed.

"N-" I started.

"Nothing, guys, just keep walking and ignore us." Gemma interrupted. I sighed. They shrugged and turned forward again. "Seriously, that is absolutely great!"

"I know! I've wanted a baby for ages, now's my chance. Ashy'll be thrilled too, but I'm gonna wait 'til we're on the ship later to tell him. Anyway, how far along are you?" I asked.

"2 months, from the first night here, I'm guessing you're the same?" I nodded. "This is weird, y'know, double wedding, double honeymoon and now double pregnancy!"

"Oh yeah! Wow, strange..." I said.

"Ladies, we're at the ship." Walter called back. Looking forward we were indeed standing in front of the ship, so I ran forward to Ash and grabbed his hand, dragging him onto the ship and into our cabin. He threw the bags onto the floor and climbed onto the bed, relaxing. I clambered up next to him, laying my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair gently, kissing the top.

"Ashy, I have something to tell you." I know I said I was gunna wait 'til tonight to tell him, but I just can't wait any longer.

"What?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, you remember the night of the wedding?" I smirked. He blushed slightly, which I took as a yes. "Well, that's led to something, something we've wanted for a long time."

He seemed to ponder for a moment before realisation filled his face and he kissed me hard. I groaned slightly and kissed him back, laying on top of him. When I pulled back he was grinning.

"This is great!" He said. "I can't believe we're gonna be parents!" I hugged him and snuggled into his warm chest.

"I know, I can't wait. And you know what? Gemma's pregnant too! Luna's gunna have a little brother or sister soon!" I added. Ash grinned again.

"Life's gonna be crazy from here on in, isn't it, baby?" He said, smiling at his own pun.

"Very good. And yes, it sure is."

And god, I was right!

_________________________

**About 9 or so months later...**

It's been a crazy 9 months of obsessive parents and friends, but we've made it through alive. I walked around the living room with my huge baby bump bulging out in front of me. I smiled as the baby kicked again. Ash walked into the room.

"How's my favourite girl?" He smiled. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I'm fine, thank you, how about you? Gemma didn't bite your head off when you delivered that present did she?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Actually, they weren't home. There was a note on the door saying that Gemma was in labour so they'd taken her to the hospital. Poor woman, I don't wanna be in either of your positions, I'm glad I'm a man." He said.

"Well we better go to see-..." I was cut off when the baby gave a really hard kick. "Ow..."

"What?" Ash asked urgently.

"Nothing, the baby just kicked a little hard, that's a-..." I was cut off again as the baby kicked hard several times in a row. "Oh god..."

"May?!" Ash said in panic. He ran around to my front.

"I-I think it's time..." I gasped. He panicked, picking me up and taking me out to the car. I gripped his shirt. "Ashy, it hurts..."

"It's ok, I'm gonna get you to the hospital, k?" He said soothingly. I nodded and snuggled his chest.

It felt like it took hours to reach the hospital, but in reality it was only a few minutes. They got me into a room and a gown, when my water's broke. I panicked again. They gave me medication, but the pain was still there.

One contraction finished and I looked over to Ash who had just come in.

"Gemma is still in labour, she's yelling obscenities at Walter. You won't be like that, will you?" He asked.

"I don't know what I'll be like, Ashy, but I'll try not to." I smiled, he sat by the bed and held my hand. "I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled. Then I went into another contraction, squeezing his hand hard. I could feel the bones crunching underneath my grip. I'll have to apologize for that later.

After a few hours of this, I started to yell things at Ash I knew I shouldn't, because it wasn't his fault, but the pain was so much that I couldn't help but yell the blame at someone.

"ASH KETCUM I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GONNA PERSONALLY NEUTER YOU, _TWICE_!!" I yelled. Ash flinched, and it wasn't from his broken, and still breaking, hand. I made a note to apologise later. I could hear similar yells from the next room, must be Gemma, and she's having _twins_, I feel sorry for her. Ash was gritting his teeth, he thinks he's in pain?! How does he think I feel!? God...

After a few more hours, the doctors said they could see the head, thank god, it's almost over!

"Go one Mrs. Ketchum! Push once more... there we go! You've given birth to a healthy baby girl." The doctor said. Sighing I lay back as they cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby up in a towel. They handed her to Ash, who came over and showed her to me. She was beautiful.

She had curly raven hair, she even had Ash's scares on her cheeks. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing them to be a deep sapphire. I smiled at her, playing with a curl on her forehead. He tiny hand reached up and gripped my finger curiously. I smiled warmly.

"She's beautiful." I awed. Ash nodded.

"Yeah... she needs a name you know." He added.

"Oh yeah! How about Ruby Ketchum?" I suggested. Ash smiled.

"I like that, Ruby Ketchum." He nodded. The screaming next door stopped, showing Gemma had finally finished giving birth. A doctor came and took Ruby from my arms. I was puzzled and reached out for her. Ash pushed my arms down. "Don't worry, they're weighing her cleaning off all the gunks, they'll give her back." Ash chuckled. I nodded. Kissing him lightly.

"Sorry about saying the neutering thing." I apologised. He grinned.

"Yeah, how would you do that any? First time I get, but _twice_?" He teased. I giggled and kissed him again before collapsing back onto the pillow, totally exhausted.

"God, giving birth really takes it outta you." I sighed.

"I better go get my hand bandaged, be back in a mo." Ash smiled, he kissed my forehead before walking out. The doctors came back in and handed Ruby to me.

"She's about 7pounds 6." He told me. I nodded and he left. Ash came back in as he left.

"How much?" He asked.

"7.6." I answered. He nodded, handing me a cup. "Some water."

"Thank you."

__

When I was able to move I stood up and Ash lead me to Gemma's room, where she was still resting. He held Ruby with one arm and supported me with the other. When we got to the room Gemma was lying back in bed with Walter sitting on a chair next to her bed. The twins were in cribs nearby with Luna looking at them in wonder. Gemma smiled when she saw me.

"Hey May, how was your first birth?" She asked.

"Painful." I smiled. She giggled.

"Is that your little one?" Walter said.

"Yup, little Ruby Ketchum." Ash grinned, I walked over to Gemma, wobbly still, and Ash followed me, carrying Ruby over to show them.  
"She's beautiful." Gemma awed.

"What have you named the twins?" I asked.

"Well, the boy is called James and the girl is called Janie." Water answered. I looked over at the crib, both had brunette hair, and one had green eyes whilst the other had yellow like Gemma.

"We're the double people, double wedding, honeymoon, pregnancy and birth! The only difference is the twins and lone child!" Gemma giggled.

"Yeah, the double pals!" I grinned.

___________________________

**Me: Yay! It's done, this has been going for weeks me typing this, my longest ever one-shot, 11 print pages and over 7 thousand words! Whoa! And I repeat, I DON'T HAVE KIDS AND AM NOT MARRIED! I'm actually pretty upset recently, Walter moved away! *Kim holds up card saying Awww* **** We keep in contact though. Anyway, enough of me, R&R!**


End file.
